The Story of Kariya Masaki
by Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa
Summary: Masaki found the beautiful girl in the forest. But...his mother said, the girl was died. How Kariya Masaki's doing after that? The Story of Kariya Masaki...Mind to Review?


**The Story of Kariya Masaki **

**Inazuma Eleven GO © **_Level-5_

**The Story Of Kariya Masaki © **_Karen Illushionist BidoNagisa_

.Genre: **Humor, Family**

Rate: **K**

Pair: KariyaXKirino (FemKiri)

Hello guys~ my name is Karen and yoroshiku. Is't my first story in IE english fandom ^^ enjoy please. Hm... Kirino be a girl ^^

.

.

* * *

**The Story of Kariya Masaki**

Long long time ago there was a very stupid son. People called him Kariya Masaki. He lived with his poor mother. Though he was very stupid, he was very kind. His mother loved him very much. They lived happily in a little village near a forest.

One day, Kariya Masaki went to the forest. He Looked for firewood. Surprisingly, he found a beautiful girl. The girl has a pink hair and she is very very beatiful. The girl was fainted. She was sleeping. She seemed very tired. He did not know what to do. Then he took the girl home.

Kariya Masaki wanted to inform it to his mother. Unfortunately, his mother was not there. Then he laid down the girl was still fainted.

"Do you know my mother?" asked Kariya Masaki to his neighbor.

"Yes, she is over there", his neighbor replied. He went to see his mother. He wanted to tell his mother about it.

"Mother, i found a beautiful girl in the forest. She is still young. Now she is your bed." Kariya old her.

"Mother, i love her very much. I want to marry her, please", he begged. Then, he got out of his mother's bedroom.

Kariya Masaki's mother was glad and surprised hearing the news. She went into her bedroom at once.

"Oh, my god. Where did you find her?" asked her.

"In the forest. And i found it!", he answered, and gave a mother a liontin.

The liontin is very beautiful, and stay name 'Kirino Ranmaru' there.

"She's named Kirino, i think!"

"Kirino... Ranmaru, it's a beautiful named. But i think, how poor the girl is!", she thought. She thought that the girl was from rich and good family.

It was late at night. The girl was not conscious. Kariya Masaki's mother was very nervous. She did not know what to do. The girl did not eat anything too. Kariya's mother was afraid if something bad happened to her.

"What should i do, mother?", asked Kariya Masaki.

"Well, son, wake her up now. I have prepared breakfast for her. She need to eat and drink", his mother replied.

Kariya Masaki was afraid of waking her up. He kept the girl sleeping. He hoped tomorrow morning she would be fine. He believed that the girl was very tired after taking a long journey.

The next morning, the girl did not get up from her bed. She was still in her bed. She slept soundly. It seemed that she was very tired. She might be tired after a long journey.

Kariya Masaki and her mother talked each other. They discussed what had happened. His mother was awake. She thought that something strange had happened to the girl. She could not hide her feeling. She thought something bad had happened to her. She did not believe that the girl could sleep for more than twelve hours.

Quietly, Kariya Masaki's mother went into the girl bedroom. She wanted to know what was going on. She looked into the girl seriously. She was so sure that the girl was dead,

"Oh, my good!", said Kariya Masaki's mother tremblingly.

"Oh my poor girl! What's the matter with you", asked Kariya Masaki's mother again and again.

Meanwhile, Kariya Masaki did not know if the girl was dead.

"My poor son. The girl was really dead. She might be dead for many hours".

"Are you kidding, mother?", Kariya Masaki said.

"Believe me my son. She was dead. Don't you smell something bad?", his mother tried to convince him. On the other hand, Kariya Masaki did not believe about it. He was sure that the girl was sleeping. He thought that the girl was asleep taking a long journey.

"I don't believe it, mother. No, mother. She is not dead. She is still alive. She is going to get up soon", Kariya Masaki was so sure.

"I want to wait for her here until she is awake, mother", Kariya Masaki added.

"Oh my poor son. Look at her closer. She is ded", his mother persuaded him again to believe it.

A few days later there was a bad smell coming from inside the bedroom. The smell was very bad. It was from the corpse of the girl.

"What smell is it mother?", Kariya Masaki asked her mother.

Her mother told Kariya Masaki again that the girl was dead. The bad smell came from the dead body of the girl. When a person was dead, his or her body would decay.

After his mother explained and explained again to him about the girl's fate, he finally understood that he girl was dead. Then he took the girl and plunged the girl's dead body into the river. After that Kariya Masaki sat at the bank of the river and thought of the girl's fate. He did not believe himself about what was going on. It was dark. Kariya Masaki went home sleeping.

One day Kariya Masaki went to the forest again to look for firewood. He really forgot about the girl he found some days ago. It was 2 p.m Kariya Masaki went home. Arriving home, Kariya Masaki went into the kitchen. Her mother was cooking. She prepared their lunch.

Suddenly, Kariya Masaki smelt something bad. He thought that the smell was the same as the smell of the girl dead body.

"What smell is it, mother?", Kariya Masaki wanted to know.

"I farted", his mother answered.

"No. I don't believe it". The smell of his mother was very bad. He thought that his mother was dead. So, he suddenly took his mother away and threw his mother into the river.

"Kariya Masaki, i am still alive. No i am still alive. This is your mother, stupid Kariya Masaki. What's the matter with you?", his mother tried to escape from him. She could not escape from her son's arms. He was too strong.

"No, mother. You are dead. You are dead like the girl some days ago. So i want to plunge mother into the river," said Kariya Masaki.

Kariya Masaki was at the bank of the river. Without too much thinking, he threw away his mother into the deep river. The body of his mother was swept away by the big current of the river and died. Then Kariya Masaki went home alone.

One day Kariya Masaki farted too. His body smelt very bad. He thought that he was dead too. He was so foolish. He was very stupid. Suddenly, he ran very fast to the river. Without thinking too much, he plunged himself into the river. He was swept away by the river and died tragically. He died of his own stupidity.

**FIN**

* * *

**Review Please...**


End file.
